Queen of His Heart
by silencer06
Summary: They are royalty, and the others? They are low class peasants. But things are about to change drastically for both of them. Nejiten, minor Naruhina, Inoshika, and Sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Queen of his heart 

"Come on girls lets get a move on," the bun clad brunette shouted over her shoulder.

"But Tenten," the ponytailed blonde whined. "We're all tired. Can't we rest for just a little bit? Please?"

"Come on Ino. It's not that ba…" started the pink haired girl.

"What Sakura? Why'd you stop? Hey you alright back there?" the girl known as Ino asked. She turned only to find Sakura was no longer there.

"M-maybe she just ran off t-to sc-scare us," the black haired girl studdered quietly.

"Must be Hinata. Right Tente… Where'd she go?" Ino said with a shocked look on her face.

"I-I think perhaps we should h-head b-back t-to the v-village, Ino," the girl called Hinata wimpered softly.

"Yeah maybe, lets get out of here." But it was too late. Darkness took them both before they could even make a turn to run away.

The long, dark brow haired boy sat crosslegged on the floor. His three brothers all stood around watching him.

"Neji?" the blonde asked his long haired brother.

"Hn." Was the only answer he received from his eldest brother.

"Why are you, umm you know, just sitting there?"

"Duh loser. There's not much else to do." The black haired, blue clad boy stated.

"Naruto your so troublesome." The spiky black haired boy said clearly referring to the blonde.

"Not that any of you are much better," Neji said, suddenly rising. "Sasuke lets go spar," he said referring to his blue clad brother.

The two boys walked out not even pretending to notice their brothers annoyed looks.

"Hey Shikamaru? What do we do now?" Naruto said turning toward his spiky haired brother.

"Lets go hang out in my room. Troublesome." Shikamaru said making sure he got his favorite word into the sentence.

The two boys walked into Shikamaru's room only to find…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flashback**_

_The two boys walked into Shikamaru's room only to find…_

**Chapter 2**

…a sleeping girl lying in Shikamaru's bed.

"Umm…Shikamaru? Why is there a blonde in your bed?" Naruto asked.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Shikamaru screamed. "Naruto into your room quick! Hurry!"

The two boys raced into Naruto's room at full speed only to find a girl with black hair asleep in Naruto's bed. Of course, this spurred Naruto into a fit of absolute terror and he ran outside, with Shikamaru at his heels, toward the training grounds.

"Neji! Neji! Sasuke! Sasuke! Something really wrong is going on here!" Naruto shouted at his brothers, who were currently just warming up for their sparring session.

"What loser? Did you finally realize what a loser you are?" Sasuke asked in a mocking tone.

"No! There are girls in Shikamaru's room and in my room too! You gotta help us!"

"Fine lets go check it out. Naruto if you're joking I'm going to kill you. In a painful form." Neji stated.

"I'm not joking I swear." Naruto said in a half panicked tone.

"Yeah. He really isn't. And you guys might wanna check your rooms too. We didn't go in your rooms. We were too busy coming to get you." Shikamaru stated.

The four boys made their way up to their house. (Really it's a palace but what's the difference right?) First Shikamaru cautiously opened his door allowing Neji and Sasuke to see inside. Of course the blonde girl was still there.

"Shikamaru. Go wake her up." Neji said.

"Me? No way. Far too troublesome." Shikamaru stated trying to slip away.

"It's your room Shikamaru. Now go and tell her to leave." Sasuke ordered.

"Fine."

Shikamaru walked into his room slowly. He walked over to his bed and started shaking her awake.

"Huh… Stop shaking m… Ahhhhhhhh! Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here? Where are my sisters?!" the girl shouted.

"How about you answer my questions first. Why are you in my room? Who are you? And what sisters?" Shikamaru stated as calmly as possible.

"I asked first."

"I'm higher class."

"I don't know why I'm in your room, my name is Ino, and my sisters, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura." Ino said nearly in tears just from her confusion and panic.

"Troublesome." He mumbled.

"Excuse me? Troublesome? For me maybe. At least you know where you are."

"The palace."

"What?"

"The…palace. My… house. Should I spell it out?"

"Grrrr." Whack! She hit him over the head as hard as she could.

"Ouch, that had to hurt." Sasuke said from the doorway.

Ino was in a panic. Right up until he had insulted her. That had really ticked her off. So she hit him. As hard as she could. It was her natural reaction to the situation.

Then she had seen the other guys in the doorway and it really scared her. She had just hit someone from the palace. She could be in really big trouble. And her sisters were gone. And worst of all the guys in the doorway were completely blocking her exit.

"What the heck was that for?" the boy shouted.

"Umm… you made me mad?" Ino said uncertainly.

"Troublesome."

"That word again. Don't you have a proper vocabulary? I'm from the village and I clearly talk better than that." Ino stated. (By the way the girls family was originally really high class so they were "schooled".)

"Troublesome woman."

"…" said Ino.

"Hey guys, can we deal with the girl in my room now, please?" Naruto asked loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Flashback**_

"Hey guys, can we deal with the girl in my room now, please?" Naruto asked loudly.

**Chapter 3**

Ino looked at the Naruto with an extremely annoyed look. "Who is the annoying blonde?" she asked.

"I thought that was you…" Shikamaru stated.

"Hmph. That girl had better be one of my sisters or I'm gonna be really ticked."

"Can we go now please?" Naruto whined.

"Yeah fine, if that will shut you up." Neji said in an exasperated tone. "Shikamaru bring that girl with you. Come on now."

"Hurry up!" Naruto said racing off to the door of his room.

Ino was a little bit freaked out. These guys were making her go somewhere. Somewhere, supposedly, being the blonde boys room. Someone help her…

Anyway they reached the door that the blonde boy was standing at with his head half stuck in.

"Naruto you loser," said the blue wearing boy. "Get your head out of there. Let this girl," he looked at Ino with distaste, "see if its one of her sisters in there."

"Fine Sasuke. But don't think I'm listening to you because I…"

"Shut up Naruto," the longhaired boy said. (Remember Ino still doesn't know Neji or Shikamaru's name yet. And she just now learned Naruto and Sasuke's.)

"Yes sir."

Ino stuck her head in the room half expecting the girl in there to not be any of her sisters.

"HINATA!" she shouted after she recognized the angel-faced girl. Then she realized that she had just shouted in front of all these boys. "Umm… oops sorry."

"Naruto… go see if that girl woke up." The boy who had woken her up said.

"Why can't her sister do it?" Naruto whined.

"Because, I had to go wake up this girl. Ino's your name right?"

Ino nodded and watched as Naruto cautiously walked into his room.

"EEEEEKKKKKK! HELP! TENTEN! INO! SAKURA!" came Hinata's now suddenly loud voice.

"No, no don't scream you'll draw attention to yourself. Umm… its okay really it is. I'm not going to hurt you," Naruto said trying to calm Hinata. It really wasn't working.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hinata was terrified. Okay she was a little more than terrified. But she didn't have to tell everything she knew right. Oh right she had already screamed. That had probably given it away already.

She hadn't thought of that. Until now.

"AHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME! WAHH! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! NOOOO GET AWAY YOU FREAK!" Hinata shouted jumping up from the bed. She ran toward the door. "AHHHH!"

"No! Hinata please calm down. It's well its sort of all right. They aren't going to hurt us. At least they aren't going to hurt us right now. I don't think. Please clam down." Said a familiar voice. It took Hinata a minute to comprehend that it was her sister Ino.

"Wah! Ino I thought that I was all alone. I'm so glad to see you." Hinata said suddenly quiet again. She was really going though mood swings today. Of course she had to wonder who wouldn't be.

Naruto was very freaked out by this so-called Hinata. So was screaming and crying and panicking and then suddenly she was all quiet and whispery. Maybe she was just afraid. (That should've been obvious)

In any case Hinata had stopped freaking out and was crying on her sister's shoulder. So he didn't really have to worry about her anymore.

"Okay maybe we should try to find Tenten and Sakura now," the black haired girl, Hinata, whimpered.

"Yeah, maybe we should check out Neji and Sasuke's room now." Shikamaru said.

Ino nodded slightly. She didn't seem to like the idea of going anywhere else with them at all.

"Hn. None of you are coming anywhere near my room. You can check Sasuke's room but I'll check my room now, on my own." Neji said unhappily.

"Okay then we'll go check my room and then we'll meet back up with you here," Sasuke replied.

"Hn," Neji said right before he walked off without looking back.

The trip to Sasuke's room was very interesting because Naruto was trying to be nice to Hinata since he had scared her. But due to her not so high self esteem he was just making it worse since he was trying to compliment her and he wasn't very good at that in the first place. Plus it was really only scaring Hinata, who was already afraid of him in the first place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke looked carefully into his room before jumping back and slamming the door shut.

"There's a pink thing in my bed. Help," he said calmly.

"Oh. H-he m-must m-mean Sakura. S-she's g-got p-pink hair," Hinata said reverting even farther into her shyness.

"That's creepy. Go get her Sasuke," Shikamaru said giving Sasuke a small push.

"…" Said Sasuke. However he did go and open the door. He stood there and stared at the bed with a look of pure disgust on his face before Naruto and Shikamaru gave him a huge shove into his room. He turned and glared at them but headed over to the bed.

In avoidance of physical contact he dislodged a curtain rod from his wall and removed the curtain before prodding the sleeping girl in his bed. She moved so that her back was facing him. That really ticked him off so he shoved the rod really hard into her side.

She must've jumped five feet in the air before she fell out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Ino you pig I'm gonna… hey you're not Ino… AHHHHH!!! HELP! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU PERVERT? AHHHH!!! PERVERT! JUST WAIT UNTIL MY SISTERS HEAR ABOUT THIS!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP? I'M JUST TRYING TO GET YOU OUT OF MY ROOM! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU, YOU PARANOID WITCH!" Sasuke shouted. Normally he wouldn't have shouted but he didn't think that she would hear him if he didn't shout. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO _YOU_ ANYWAY?"

"Well there are plenty of guys that would do something to someone as pretty as me. I mean come on… Hey! Why are you staring at me like that? It's really creepy.

"Simply put, I was trying to figure out what was so attractive about a girl whose hair was pink. That's all."

Sakura made a sound like she was extremely offended. "It's not like you're any better Mr. I'm so great."

"In any case get out of my room and go off with your sisters on the other side of the door. I don't want a pink haired freak in my room anymore thank you."

Neji walked down the hallway to his room contemplating what he would do if there was a girl in his room. He really wasn't fond of the idea of dealing with girls. They were just annoying creatures that needed protection and they always ran to boys for protection. Give him a break; get a dog. They'll protect girls if they get trained.

As he reached his door he didn't even hesitate to walk into the room before looking in. Yeah there was a girl in his bed. It really didn't make him happy.

"Hey you… Wake up… Get up… Hey YOU!" he shouted with little affect. He walked over and tugged on the sheets on top of her, hoping the movement would wake her up. Of course it didn't, so he began to think of his other plans. "Alright I'm forced to go to my last resort."

He began prodding her in the side (without the curtain rod) and when that didn't work he put his hands on her shoulders and began to shake her. Her eyes shot open and he jumped back. Luckily for him he did because the next thing he knew there was a knife where he had been standing.

"Who are you? What'd you do to me?" the girl asked more calmly than seemed logical.

"I am Neji and I didn't do anything to you. I don't even know how you got here. You just happen to be in my room."

The girl still seemed suspicious. She carefully got out of his bed, not taking her eyes off of him for one second. It was once she was up that he realized why she was so calm. She had at least five more knives that were showing plus a sword and whatever weapons that he couldn't see. Yeah that would make you more confident although he wasn't really worried. Now that he knew she had weapons he could deal with her if she attacked him.

Still darn those girls for not telling him that one of their sisters would throw knives and who knows what else at him when he woke her up.

"I don't know that I believe that story completely. Tell me, why should I?"

"Because, I'm going to show you where your sisters are and if you don't believe me I'm not taking you anywhere with me or you might attack me. Are you aware if I hadn't of jumped back that knife would probably have killed me. Luckily for both of us I was as interested in touching you, as you were interested in me touching you. Which means neither of us were happy with it," Neji said. "Anyway are you coming or not? Hn?"

"Fine. But you had better be telling the truth. These aren't the only weapons I have nor the only ones I'm capable of using."

"Which sister are you then Sakura or Tenten. The others we already found."

"I'm Tenten. Deal with it."

After the groups had got back together the girls were preparing to leave. Meaning they were hightailing it towards the nearest exit. Except just as they reached the doorway a guard stepped in and blocked their path.

"Hey!" Ino yelped as she ran into him.

"His majesty, the king, and her majesty, the queen, have demanded yours and the princes presence in the great hall to discuss their reason for your presence in the palace," the guard stated in a very demanding tone.

"Huh?" said the girls in unison.

They were about to say something else but the boys smacked their hands over the girl's mouths. "Thank you for the update, sir," Neji said.

Then the boys drug the girls away and toward who knows where.

They finally reached a huge pair of doors with guards on either side. The guards bowed slightly before opening the door and allowing the eight to pass through.

"Their awful guards. I mean come on its pretty obvious she's got weapons," Neji said to his brothers. They all nodded and looked nervously at the bun haired brunette.

"Well, my sons, it certainly took you long enough to get here. I hope this wasn't to much of a surprise?" the king said. (I couldn't think of a name for him. Sorry…)

"Hn," said Neji.

"Well in any case I'm sure these poor girls are as confused about this as you are so I'll explain it to you," the king said responding to his oldest sons not so revealing answer. "The first thing you should know is that we have been planning this whole ordeal out for the past three months." He paused as though that was a very important fact. "But this is what has occurred just today. First of all we sent out guards to capture these girls using sleep powder so that we could get them into their proper places with relative ease. And then we took them into the room of each of you that we thought suited you best. Understand?"

"Yeah I understood all of that but you still haven't told us why these girls were brought into our rooms," Shikamaru said almost in a reminding tone.

"Yes well, we brought them here, of course, because they are your fiancées. Why else would we bring them here," the king stated as though it was one of the most obvious things in the world.

"They were chosen because they are the best and the brightest girls in our entire country, even when taking the upper classes girls into consideration," the queen said speaking for the first time.

"I'm guessing this isn't something we have a choice on agreeing or disagreeing on then since you didn't even ask us if we would be willing to come here." Sakura said almost in a questioning tone.

"Well of course you have a slight choice. It's just that you can't make it until you've spent at least a two-week period with our sons. By the end of those two weeks you will all be ready to get married I'm sure. Oh! And if we decide to take away your choice because we think you're a perfect couple we do reserve that right," the queen answered.

"Yeah. I don't know about this I don't even know the names of all these girls, mother," Naruto said.

"Of course. We forgot to make sure you knew each other's names. How silly of us. Now go around and make sure that you all know each other's names."

"I am Naruto! Believe it!"

"I'm Shikamaru. Naruto you're such a loser."

"I'm Sasuke. Shut up both of you."

"Hn." Said Neji.

"Alright I'll go next. I'm Ino."

"I'm Sakura."

… "I-I-I'm H-H-Hinata."

"I'm Tenten."

"Would you say your name now dear?"

"Hn."

"His name is Neji. He's always trying to be so stoic isn't it cute."

"Hn."

Author notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I made this chapter longer just because well everyone wanted me to. I'll try to continue making my chapters longer.

Also I tried to explain what occurred in chapter 1 so that it was clearer. If there's anything else you think I need work on please don't hesitate to tell me because I'm new at this and need to know.


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Tenten and her sisters were slowly edging away from the boys. Namely because if they didn't they were afraid that they would be in the line of fire for that killer aura emitting from all the boys except Naruto. He just looked confused, which of course he had to make verbal.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" he asked. The question of course was directed at Hinata.

"You're stupid aren't you?" Hinata asked (yes I know that is so OOC but I couldn't help it).

"Huh?"

"I-I mean umm you're engaged you idiot. I-I meant that you're engaged and you didn't ask the girl to marry you." Hinata stuttered realizing her sudden personality change.

"Oh… who am I marrying?"

"I hate you. Uh-oh. I didn't mean that well actually I did but you didn't need to know that," Hinata said trying to cover up what she had said but realizing it was useless had just stopped trying.

"Oh their so cute. They'll be a perfect couple for sure. Neji why don't you go off with Tenten so that you two can learn more about your future mate," the queen said.

Tenten's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Hn," of course, was Neji's answer.

Tenten had already realized one thing about Neji. For him Hn could mean a variety of things. Yes, no, maybe, sort of, and talk were the ones she had already decided were in the meaning of Hn. How you told the difference was a completely different story however. Although she was guessing this particular Hn probably meant no, which was completely fine with her.

"You can go out in the gardens or you could go watch some of the guards spar. Its spend time with each other or we could arrange for the wedding to occur, I don't know, tomorrow," said the king.

"Come on," Neji said as he walked out the door.

Tenten had already decided to not try and bring up conversation with Neji. His vocabulary seemed to consist mainly of Hn's and well more Hn's. Well that wasn't completely true. Hn was just the only part of his vocabulary that he felt the necessity to use.

"We are going to watch the guards spar. If you don't like it deal with." Neji said giving her an evil glare.

"Oh watching the guards spar doesn't bother me. Not in the least. I enjoy watching spars. I would rather be in on it but oh well." Tenten said trying to at least keep that intense silver-eyed glare off of her. It was really nerve wracking.

"Hn."

"Is that all you ever say?"

"Hn."

"So that Hn meant yes then?"

Neji gave her a shocked look. (Oh no! Tenten is figuring out what Hn means by using words in context.)

"What? Should I not know how to tell what Hn means? I was just guessing." Tenten said holding her hands up in mock surrender.

"Hn."

"You want me to guess what that Hn meant?"

He gave her an even more shocked look. "Are you a mind reader?"

"I wish. It would make this a lot easier, wouldn't it?

Neji lead the way to the sparring field.

"Hi Neji," said one of the guards. It seemed to Neji that his name was Lee. (You knew I had to put him in didn't you?) No other guard his age wore that much green. It was almost enough to make him ill.

"Hn."

"I think that meant go away," Tenten said behind him.

"Wow! Are you Neji's youthful translator? I always knew that there was someone out there that would understand Neji's Hn's," Lee said happily.

Neji was pretty well ticked off. No one was supposed to know how to translate Hn. He said Hn specifically so that no one knew what he was saying. He didn't want anyone getting into his head. This girl really was something special to translate the word Hn.

"Lee she is not my translator. Now get lost," Neji said trying to get rid of Lee before he did or said something really embarrassing. And he meant Lee would do or say something embarrassing not himself.

"Okay Neji! Oh wait will you please spar me? The other guys ran away when I asked them," Lee said.

"Hn."

"I think that meant no," said Tenten "Hey I'm Tenten and if you want I'll spar you Lee."

"Yes! It would be wonderful to see how well Neji's friend spars," Lee said.

As the two got into their sparring positions Neji's eyes got as big as balloons. A girl that offered to spar? He had never met such a strange girl in his life.

For a moment Neji watched the two sizing the other up. Waiting for the other to make the first move. Of course this didn't last long as Lee was very impatient to begin. So of course he made the first move and Tenten prepared for his very direct attack.

Lee was fast. But Tenten was prepared and in this kind of fight preparation was far more important than speed, although speed did tend to help, too.

The spar lasted for quite a while and Neji was a little disappointed when it ended. Even though Lee had got his butt kicked. He was disappointed because Tenten was very graceful. She moved like a liquid. It was very entrancing, very beautiful.

Oh crap! He did not just have that thought. Tenten wasn't beautiful she was just very… very… okay, beautiful but at least he didn't have to say so. After all, you don't have to tell everything you know, right?

Anyway she was walking back over to him. And her hair was falling out of its ribbons. And her shirt had a small rip in it. Luckily none of this affected him. No way. Not at all. Okay, maybe a little, sort of, a lot…

"What are you staring at? Hn Neji." Tenten asked very clearly mocking him.

He glared at her. She just gave him a sweet smile. And then Lee ran up.

"The flames of youth are strong in this girl Neji! She will make a most excellent wife for you!"

"Hn."

"Umm…" said Lee.

"I think that meant bug off pesticide," said Tenten.

"Yes sir Neji sir!" shouted Lee as he ran off.

"He's really weird," Tenten said watching Lee's retreating figure.

"True."

"Oh my gosh! He actually speaks to me with vocabulary other than Hn. I feel really special now!" Tenten said in mock shock.

"We're going in now," Neji stated.

* * *

As far as Tenten could tell Neji was pretty much the emotionless jerk that every girl in the world wanted. What she couldn't understand about this was why. Sure he was good looking, actually more like hot, and he was cool but still that didn't make up for the fact that he was a complete jerk. Did it?

Tenten followed Neji down the halls of the palace, mainly because she didn't know where she was or how to get to anywhere else. In other words, without Neji she was as good as lost.

Presently they arrived at a door. Neji shoved it open and didn't seem surprised that his brothers and her sisters were sitting in the room as well.

"Something must be done," Shikamaru stated. "I can't marry her. She's flower obsessed. She knows the meaning of all of the flowers in the garden and then she started yelling at me for no reason." Of course, it was no surprise to Tenten that he was pointing at Ino.

"I hate her," Sasuke said glaring at Sakura.

"He tried to lock me in a closet!" Sakura pouted pointing at Sasuke.

"I'm still confused," said Naruto.

"I-I d-don't w-want to m-marry him," said Hinata.

Presently the king and queen walked into the room and after a moment's uncomfortable silence the king started.

"So how was your evening then?" he asked.

"It would've been better if she would've just stayed locked in the closet far away from me," Sasuke said.

"I never want to hear about flowers again," said Shikamaru.

"I had a great day!" said Naruto. Hinata sweat dropped.

"It was interesting to see her beat Lee to a pulp." Now all eyes were on Neji who had actually completed an entire sentence without the word Hn in it.

"You went to the training grounds and she sparred one of the guard?" said the queen.

"She wanted to," Neji replied.

"Good gracious. Neji girls aren't supposed to just fight for themselves." Tenten's eye twitched. "If she was having problems with Lee you should've settled them for her," the king stated promptly.

"Thanks for the concern but really I don't need it. I'm capable of taking care of myself and we weren't settling differences, we were sparring," Tenten said trying not to attack the king for saying that girls shouldn't fight for themselves.

"Well that's all good and fine. But at least you should be taught how to fight palace style," said the queen (Palace style and Hyuuga style are not the same thing. In this Hyuuga style doesn't exactly exist I don't think. But I'll decide that later.)

"Neji you could teach her," said the king said.

"Hn."

"Good her lessons can start tomorrow evening."

"Hn."

"I think he means no," Tenten said.

"Doesn't matter what he means or what he says. He will train you, and he will not harm you too badly considering you two _are_ getting married.


	7. Chapter 7

**Flashback**

"… _You two **are** getting married."_

Chapter 7 

"WHAT? I thought you said we had a choice at the end of two weeks," Tenten shouted a little louder than she had meant.

"Yes well, we decided that you and Neji were too perfect for each other to pass up so we've decided the two weeks for you is just so that you can get to know each other before you get married," the queen stated.

"But…but… why? What's so great about me? Can't you just marry him off to some courtier? I mean at least they're courtiers." Tenten cried practically in dismay.

"Yes and your parents were as well were they not? And I seem to remember that you were courtiers until they died. So you were raised to be exactly this," the king stated more than he asked.

"But…but… fabulous. I'm engaged. To _him_.

"Oh and something you'll need to know for future reference… the queen has to be able to keep a pleasant face at all times in public. So I would suggest that you start smiling more often," the queen stated.

"I'm so doomed. What did I do to deserve this?" Tenten said.

"Hn."

"I agree," said Tenten. All eyes were on her. "What? I use the words that seem to fit best there." Eyes continued to stare at her. "What!"

"You understood that? I've lived in the same household as him my whole life and I don't know what that means!" Naruto said with a look of surprise on his face.

"But all he said was this was stupid!"

"Right…" the rest of the room said in unison.

* * *

"What do you mean we have to stay in _their_ rooms? We're not even married yet. More than that, my sisters aren't even engaged yet! Is this even legal?" Tenten cried.

"They can't break the rules. They make the rules. Get over it." Neji said. _Except in his mind he was thinking: Pure thoughts, pure thoughts. Don't think about her sleeping in the same room as you. Even if she is hot. Nooo. Don't think unclean thoughts like that about her._

"In any case since chances are you'll all be getting married… we decided it would probably be best if you went ahead and started staying in the same room together. Don't you agree?" the king asked.

Neji said "Hn" just as Tenten said "Noo!"

"What do you mean that makes since to you!" Tenten shouted glaring at Neji.

"Hn."

"Oh no you didn't," Tenten stated.

"Hn."

"Ahhh. He's having unclean thoughts about me. I can hear it in his Hn's." Tenten cried moving ten feet further away from Neji. Worse than that Neji didn't claim differently he just smirked.

"I'm doomed. Doomed, doomed, doomed."

"Hn."

"No it wont be."

"Hn."

"No."

"Yes," said Neji.

"No this will not be fun you pervert."

"That's what you think. Now come on," Neji said dragging her into the room like she was some sort of weightless doll.

"Grrr."

* * *

"I'm refusing hands down. He tried to stuff me in a closet. He said that he wasn't ever going to let me out and eventually I'd suffocate," Sakura whined. "He'll probably try to kill me while no one else is around."

"I'm sure it's not that bad beautiful flower," said the guard. (Anyone wanna guess who it is?) "Prince Sasuke would never harm yourself."

"But… but… wahh."

"Now how about you just go on in there with Prince Sasuke." (Notice that he never refers to Neji as Prince Neji only Neji's brothers). The guard (also known as Lee) sort of gives her a shove into Sasuke's room.

"HEY! DON'T TOUCH MY PROPERTY!" Sasuke shouted. "I mean… never mind…" he said to the strange look he received from Sakura.

"Oh no! This is even worse. He's become possessive! Next thing you know I wont be allowed to talk to Ino, Hinata, or Tenten!" Sakura cried toward Lee. (She's being a little dramatic, yes?)

"Oh Tenten. You mean the girl that is Neji's Hn translator? She has a lot of youthful fire." Lee said.

"Shut-up and leave, Lee," Sasuke said.

And Lee walked out of the room leaving Sakura to fend for her own self. (What choice did he have? Sasuke is a prince.)

* * *

"Troublesome."

"Shut-up you 'troublesome' loving jerk, I can't believe you said you didn't like hearing about flowers from me. You should be glad that you got to see my gorgeous face and hear my melodic voice," Ino shouted.

"Yeah. Melodic like a parrots squawking," Shikamaru, mumbled under his breath.

"Hmph. You wouldn't know beautiful if it hit you. I know this because I did hit you and you didn't know my beauty."

"Troublesome woman."

* * *

"LET ME GO. I DON'T WANNA STAY IN THE SAME ROOM AS HIM. LET ME GOOOOO! I HATE HIM! NO I REFUSE TO STAY IN THE SAME ROOM AS HIM." Hinata shouted. She was kicking and scratching and basically anything else she could think of to make the guards, seven guards, let her go. For instance she was biting the arm of one of the unlucky souls who was supposed to hold her arm so she wouldn't hit anyone.

"And I thought that the Prince Neji and Prince Sasuke had anger management issues." One of the other guards sighed to his friend, as Naruto stood by watching dumbstruck.

* * *

"Don't touch me. Don't come near me. And if it can be avoided, don't look at me," Tenten said. Neji completely ignored her and pretty much walked up to her grabbed her arm and stared at her. Tenten could feel herself twitch.

"Let me go."

"No."

"Yes."

"We're going to bed now."

"No way I'm sleeping on that couch over there."

"We're going to bed now." Neji said. He was visibly getting upset because he didn't like to repeat himself.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're having untoward thoughts about me. And since you're having these thoughts you're likely to do something untoward to me." Tenten replied.

"I'm not going to do anything untoward to you. I do have standards I follow. They don't involve anything untoward happening to you," he said. Then he mumbled, "yet."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Sure it wasn't," Tenten managed before Neji had forced her to get into the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

"This is how it's going to work troublesome woman," Shikamaru said. "I'll sleep on this side and you'll sleep on that side. Deal?"

"Deal. As long as you don't touch me."

"I wouldn't even think of it."

* * *

"I don't belong to you."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Just get in the bed."

"No you'll try to suffocate me with the pillows."

"Get in the bed now. Please."

"Fine." Sakura moved over to the bed and got in on the side opposite of Sasuke silently promising herself to keep her back to him the entire night.

"See you do belong to me. You even listen to me."

Sakura started to jump out of the bed except Sasuke had latched onto her arm in the three seconds she had been in the bed.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I…" Sakura started except she was cut off when Sasuke suddenly kissed her.

"Now go to sleep."

"Fine."

* * *

"They're so mean. I don't like you." Hinata cried. Her complaints were obviously directed at Naruto who was slowly beginning to realize what was going on.

"That's too bad 'cause I think you're really pretty." Naruto said.

"Oh! That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me!" Hinata cried happily as she pretty much glomped him.

"Umm… well I was just telling you the truth…" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"I love you."

"Umm… I love you too…" said the now very confused Naruto. (You really can't blame him, after all I made her go from hating him to her saying she loved him in less than an hours worth of time.)

But nonetheless they got into the bed and snuggled together (How cute) before falling asleep.

* * *

Authors notes: I would like to make sure that everyone knows that I do not dislike Naruto. It's just that he's so dense and easy for me to make fun of. But I have nothing against him otherwise I would not support the Naruhina pairing because Hinata is one of my two favorite female characters. (The other one is Tenten).

Anyway thank you for all the reviews everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tenten's first thought when she woke up was that Neji still had his arms wrapped around her. Her next thought was that it was really late in the morning.

Immediately she began to squirm trying to break his grip on her so she could get up. Only problem was that not only was it not working, it was also because he was awake and was trying to figure out what the heck she was doing. So it his natural form he decided to ask her.

"Hn?"

"Would you let me go already?" she asked. He released her a little reluctantly. "Thank you. What time is it?"

"Ten thirty."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since five."

"…" Said Tenten.

"I normally wake up before that."

The look of surprise on Tenten's face very much showed that she didn't find this very normal either.

"Hn."

"Normally I wake up at seven," Tenten replied.

"That late? How do you fit your training in?"

"I train from five in the afternoon until nine or ten depending on what's going on that day. So I stay up late basically."

"You didn't last night," Neji pointed out.

"Yes but yesterday was a long day. Also I don't think I've ever trained with anyone but my sisters and well Ino and Sakura are too busy fighting each other and Hinata well she doesn't normally put her all into it. So I guess I've never really used that much energy before."

"Then you might want to prepare for palace style. It is very difficult and since you will be training with me it will only make it that much harder." Neji stated. He was very good at telling it like it was and not telling a single lie in it. Especially when he got to 'unintentionally' praise himself.

"Alright then we should probably get started now then. Otherwise I'll never learn. Come on get a move on." Tenten said tugging on his arm.

"Hn."

* * *

Sakura woke up before Sasuke did. However any thoughts of leaving were quickly shattered by the fact that he still had an extremely tight grip on her arm.

So as she waited for him to wake up she was forced to think back on the fact that Sasuke had kissed her last night and that she had actually liked it.

She didn't have to think about this long because Sasuke woke up not long after she did.

"I see you woke up." Sasuke said hiding a yawn.

"Umm…yeah I guess so…" Sakura said.

"How did you sleep?" Sasuke asked unsure of how to reply to her tone.

"Okay I guess…"

"Did I upset you somehow?"

"…" Sakura replied.

"Oh right… the closet."

"Yeah the closet."

"I didn't mean to offend you. I apologize…" (The apocalypse is coming Sasuke apologized!!!!!!!!!!!)

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then I forgive you." Sakura stated

"…"

"…"

"If you forgive me then will you kiss me?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm… I guess so." Sakura said. Then she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"…" Sasuke said with a dazed look on his face.

"…" Sakura said looking confused.

"…" Sasuke's dazed look deepens.

"Sasuke? Are you all right? Sasuke? Sasuke!"

"Oh… umm… I'm fine, Sakura."

"Right…"

* * *

"AHHHHH! YOU FREAK GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! I THOUGHT WE HAD AN AGREEMENT!" Ino shouted angrily.

"Troublesome woman. This is my side of the bed. You came over here. It would be too troublesome to go over to your side of the bed." Shikamaru stated.

"YEAH AND THAT'S WHY YOUR ARMS AROUND ME TOO ISN'T IT?"

"You probably cuddled up to me when you moved over to my side of the bed troublesome woman. This is not my fault."

"ARE YOU BLAMING ME!? YOU JERK! WHAT KIND OF GENTLEMAN BLAMES A BEAUTIFUL GIRL LIKE ME FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS?"

"Being a gentleman is too troublesome. Would you stop yelling now? You're hurting my ears."

"Grrr… grumblegrumblegrumble." Ino said.

* * *

Hinata woke up still snuggled up next to Naruto.

"Naruto? Naruto, please wake up now. Naruto?"

"Hmm. Oh! Good morning Hinata." Naruto said.

"Good morning Naruto."

"Hey Hinata? Would you like to go get something to eat?"

"Sure. That sounds great." (It should I don't remember them eating anything before they went to bed. And well I wrote it…)

"Okay!"

The two of them walked out into the hallway and Naruto led the way to the dining room.

* * *

Apparently four of the pairs had the same basic idea as they all showed up in the dining room one pair after the other.

Neji and Tenten showed up first because Neji insisted that she would need to eat before they started training.

Then Sasuke and Sakura showed up because, well, they were up, right?

Naruto and Hinata were next because it wouldn't be normal for Shikamaru to show up before anyone.

Then of course Shikamaru and Ino showed up with Ino still shouting his ear off.

"Hey! Everybody's here!" Naruto shouted.

"Way to state the obvious Naruto you loser!" Sasuke said in a mock cheering way.

"DON'T YOU MOCK MY NARUTO!" Hinata shouted angrily at Sasuke.

"Hinata please don't yell at my Sasuke." Sakura said sternly.

"Stay out of it Sakura." Tenten said trying to keep their family from going into a war with each other.

"She can do whatever she wants, Tenten" Ino shouted.

"…" Tenten glares at Ino and Sakura.

"That is as long as you approve it first… after all you are the oldest." Ino said.

"That's what I thought you said." Tenten stated before turning to Hinata. "Hinata, please calm down, I'm sure he didn't mean any harm by it."

"Yes Tenten."

After the group ate they all went off in their pairs. Sakura and Sasuke went to a lake, Ino and Shikamaru went out to a field to watch clouds, Hinata and Naruto went into the gardens and Neji and Tenten went to start Tenten's training in palace style.

* * *

Neji walked around Tenten attempting to correct her stance.

"No. Move your left leg back a little more. No, that's too far back. Perfect don't move that leg. Are you still wearing all your weapons?" Tenten nodded. "Take them off and put them over here. You can't use them in palace style."

"But… but… my weapons…" Tenten said miserably.

Neji with some difficultly convinced her to leave her weapons lying by a tree. With difficulty because she was begging with the cutest puppy-dog pout in the universe. Also because in the end he practically had to pry the weapons out of her hands plus her had to threaten to search her if she didn't give him the weapons out of all of her hiding places.

And then of course there was the issue that he still wouldn't let her move her foot out of its perfect positioning.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were walking along the edge of the lake. Suddenly, completely out of nowhere, Sakura shoved Sasuke into the water.

Sasuke made a huge splash as he fell into the water were it was a little deeper than it was elsewhere along the bank. He came up and glared at her.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I just wanted to… to see how you would react."

"…"

"Sorry."

"No your not." Sasuke stated getting out of the water.

"… Well maybe not really."

"Then you'll have to be punished." Sasuke said pushing her into the water. Sakura came out of the water sputtering slightly.

"What's your excuse for pushing me in Mr.?" Sakura asked in mock anger.

"I just wanted to see how you would react. And if it's any help then I'll tell you that you look really cute when you're wet like that."

"I had better look cute. Otherwise your in big trouble." Sakura said.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her. "I promise you look cute.

* * *

"Oh wow the clouds are so pretty today. That one looks like a flower," Ino said happily.

"Umm… if you say so. I just think that watching clouds is relaxing I don't think much on how pretty they are or aren't." Shikamaru replied.

"That's because you've never had a girl like me there to point it out to you Shikamaru. Sometimes having girls around actually helps you make life more interesting."

"… More interesting?"

"Yeah. For instance before you met me yesterday what were you doing?"

"Well after I got up, my brothers and I had breakfast and then we sat and… stared at Neji… while he was just… just sitting there because there… was nothing else to do… Okay I see your point already."

"You stared at your brother? That's a little weird to be completely honest Shikamaru," Ino stated.

"Yeah I know. But there really wasn't anything else to do."

"And once you met me what have you done?"

"Umm, I've learned about flowers and how to live life to not get hit over the head by you. Oh! And I learned you don't like it when I say troublesome too much. But it's out of habit. Troublesome is… is my word." Shikamaru replied.

"So you've done a lot more. And things are a lot more interesting."

"I guess so."

* * *

"Oh its so beautiful out here. There are so many flowers." Hinata said in an awed tone.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Oh, Naruto your so sweet," Hinata said giving him a kiss on the cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The four couples had spent several hours off on their own before they all showed up in the dining room for lunch.

"Hey! We really must think a lot alike when it comes to food," Naruto half shouted.

"Thankfully we don't think like Naruto about everything. Otherwise we'd all be idiots," Neji mumbled under his breath. This was more to avoid Naruto's annoying shouting than anything.

Tenten however heard what Neji said.

"What no 'Hn' comment for your brother? And I thought you answered everything with Hn. I suppose I was wrong," she said.

"Hn."

"You suppose? And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You're annoying me."

"So we're not getting married then? Okay see you around then got to go!" Tenten said. She started to walk out the door, but she knew that Neji more than likely wouldn't actually let her leave. That would just be too easy for her.

Of course as expected Neji grabbed her wrist. "No. Don't leave. I don't want you to leave. We have to get married. Please." He said in a slightly desperate voice.

"Fine, fine, fine I'll stay. I was only joking anyway." Tenten said with a smile.

"It wasn't funny. I thought you were leaving."

"With your ability to stop people. You obviously don't realize what a strong grip you have." Tenten said looking down at her wrist.

"Neji and Tenten are flirting!" Naruto shouted. Hinata giggled and Ino giggled, Shikamaru backed away from Neji, and Neji and Tenten blushed and glared at Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura just slowly existed the room without making a sound praying that Neji and Tenten's rage didn't come at them once they were finished with Naruto.

After the remaining three groups finished eating they decided to go hang out in pairs again.

Sasuke and Sakura were walking together in the gardens, far, FAR away from any water. They walked under a tree full of cherry blossoms and decided to stop under the trees shade.

They sat there for about ten minutes and for about eight minutes of it Sakura was casting Sasuke sidelong looks and then giggling. Finally Sasuke couldn't take her laughing at him anymore.

"What is so funny?" he demanded standing up.

Sakura walked up to him and swept a hand over his head. Something fell off of his head and landed at his feet. He looked down only to see a cherry blossom, which had been in his hair, at his feet.

After a moment of looking at it he bent down and picked it up. It was a perfect flower in its own right. It still had all of its petals and none of its petals had any brown, dead piece on them. He held it for a moment before tucking it behind Sakura's ear.

She brushed her hand lightly over the flower with a small blush. And Sasuke leaned in to kiss her.

Naruto and Hinata decided to go walking beside the pond. (I'm running low on ideas as to where they could walk, and no they don't push each other in the water.) They were chatting happily (Naruto was talking and Hinata was listening) when Naruto out of nowhere said, "hey Hinata? If we're getting married anyway why are we waiting for a week before we start planning the wedding?"

"…I guess because your parents said we had a week to get to know each other. We could start planning earlier I suppose. Why?"

"I just thought that the sooner our wedding is planned the sooner we can get married."

"That's a great idea! Lets start now!" Hinata said excitedly, dragging him along back to the castle. (Ahhh Naruto is thinking ahead).

Ino and Shikamaru went looking around the castle. Ino had kindly (and by kindly we do mean forcibly) convinced him to show her around the castle.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru stated sounding annoyed.

Ino pouted. "Shikamaru you're so mean. I just wanted to look around. I mean there's not much else to do. And I was bored. Is everything I do troublesome to you?" Ino asked cutely.

"Ugh. You're so troublesome, but oh well," Shikamaru said. Then he continued on telling her a few different things about the different rooms they passed by.

"Tenten you're not doing it right. You're right foot is pivoted two degrees too far to the left," Neji stated.

"You must be joking. I mean, come on, two degrees? Is that even noticeable to the human eye? How am I supposed to get it absolutely perfect?" Tenten whined.

"You can and you will. Otherwise my parents will be very upset. Not that it matters unless you want to learn to sew and knit? Oh and of course take care of seven or eight kids."

"I can already sew and knit and a few other things. But you were joking about that last part right? You weren't serious about having eight kids right?"

"Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't. I think eight kids wouldn't be so bad." Neji stated with a smirk.

"I think I'm going to be ill."

"Hn."

"I knew that would come up in the conversation sooner or later even if it didn't mean anything that time." Tenten said trying not to remember Neji's earlier statement.

"Hn."

"Oh now you have to use those the rest of the day because you used too many words in our previous conversation. How very like you," Tenten stated.

"Hn."

"Don't you whatever me."

After about five hours more of spending time together the four pairs met up in the room that connected Shikamaru's room to Naruto's room.

"So what did everyone else do this troublesome evening?" Ino asked. She was clearly mocking Shikamaru's constant use of the word troublesome.

"We sparred." Tenten said although her mind appeared to be somewhere other than a sparring session. Neji just smirked.

"We walked in the garden. You were right Ino it was gorgeous!" Sakura stated.

"We walked by the pond but we decided that we should go plan our wedding." Hinata said. Everyone in the room stared at her. "What? You people should probably plan your weddings too. Otherwise you'll just have to wait forever to get married while your planning it. If you plan it now then you already had to wait anyway so it doesn't really matter."

"Sure…" Tenten said although it looked like she hadn't even heard what Hinata had said.

"Neji you have to marry Tenten quick anyway because mother and father insist you get married first and I want to marry Hinata as soon as possible," Naruto stated.

"Hn…"

"Tenten what did he mean by that."

"Huh? Did you say something Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"What did you do to our sister?" Ino and Sakura shouted at Neji. "She's not been completely here since she went and "sparred" with you!"

Suddenly Lee walked in and Sasuke twitched. "Hello Neji! Prince Sasuke, Prince Shikamaru, Prince Naruto! How are you all? Neji you didn't do anything untoward to your Hn translator did you?" Lee asked slightly more suggestively than questioningly.

"Lee you've only been here twelve seconds and you've already managed to gain a beating from Neji. How do you feel about this?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why would Neji beat me? All I did was ask the question that every youthful person in the room was already thinking."

"But you didn't have to say it out loud Lee. Anyway what Neji does with his fiancée is none, and I do mean none, of your business. Nor is it anyone else's. It's my business what I do with Sakura and it's Naruto's business what he does with Hinata and it's Shikamaru's business what he… has he done anything other than let her whack him upside the head? Anyway it's Shikamaru's business what he allows Ino to do to him," Sasuke stated.

"You just don't like him because you know he's nicer than you are Sasuke," Sakura stated.

"He allows you to call him by just his name? Do princes do that?" Lee asked.

"Lee you call Neji just plain Neji all the time," Tenten pointed out.

"What's your point?"

"Neji's a prince Lee…"

"…Neji is a prince… WHAT! WHEN DID NEJI BECOME A PRINCE?" Lee shouted.

"I always suspected he had no idea that I was the oldest of the princes…"

"What did you think he was Lee? A guard?" Sasuke asked. He was clearly pleased that Lee was acting like such an idiot because he hadn't gotten over Sakura calling Lee nicer than him nor had he gotten over Lee touching Sakura.

"I always assumed that he was one of the captains…"

"You never corrected him?" Ino asked.

"Hn."

"That translates out to why should I? The arrangement with him not calling him a prince worked out to make it look like he had friends… You don't have any friends?"

"Hn."

"They're to troublesome?"

"Now he sounds like Shikamaru."

"Troublesome woman."

"See what I mean?" Ino asked.

And then Lee randomly left for no reason. Neji forced Tenten to leave with him to go to who knows where. Sasuke growled something about punishing Sakura and pulled her out of the room. Hinata pulled out her and Naruto's plans for their weddings and began asking Ino about questions about colors and flower meanings and Shikamaru and Naruto ended up just sitting there waiting for the two girls to finish talking.

Author note: I'm really sorry that I haven't posted in a while. But in my opinion I have a rather valid excuse. Like exams and not having access to a computer for what seemed like a lifetime. Plus I had all kinds of other stuff I had to do.

And I've been working on this bits and pieces at a time so I'm just hoping it all works okay together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"You know Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten left without telling us where they were going. I wonder what they were going to do. Any ideas?" Naruto asked. He obviously didn't really care what Neji and Tenten were doing but he was bored do to the fact that Hinata and Ino had been talking for more than thirty minutes.

"No I don't know. You're interested in what those two are doing. I just want to know what Sasuke meant when he said that Sakura needed punished. And what did she do to deserve this punishment? Did she insult him somehow? If she did then she probably didn't mean it quite the way that he took it. Or maybe she smiled at someone that Sasuke didn't like. That would upset someone like Sasuke. If she did that then she probably didn't realize that Sasuke didn't like the person when she smiled at them. Wow, I must be really bored to care enough about this subject to actually think about it," Shikamaru said. "And more than that I'm thinking hard enough on it for me to be talking about it to well… you. Or in this case I guess it's bad enough that I'm talking about it to anyone."

"Yeah, when do you think that they'll be done talking on this subject, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know Naruto, I honestly don't have any idea how long women can talk for. And apparently the younger the woman the more they talk. Or so I've heard. And these girls definitely talk more than most of the woman we've been around, at least when we were around them. But I suppose for troublesome women their alright. Lets just hope that they aren't going to continue jabbering all night. I mean lets think this through… you have more than a week to plan this because you have this week and you have however long it takes Neji and Tenten to get married and knowing Neji's perfectionism he'll probably want to make it all perfect right down to the last thing that he wouldn't normally care about."

"Maybe we should just go check around and tell the girls we'll be back in an hour."

"Good idea. Hey Ino, Hinata, if you girls don't mind could we go and check around the palace and see what's going on? I mean so that you girls can talk about whatever it is that girls talk about when us guys aren't around. We'd be back in about an hour. Would that bother you?" Shikamaru said. "Wait a second! I said something I never thought I'd say Naruto!"

"That I had a good idea?"

"Exactly."

"Well now you know that I have my moments too. As a matter a fact Hinata told me the same thing."

"Well anyway we'll see you girls," Shikamaru said walking out the door with Naruto.

"Uh-huh," the girls said not even looking up.

"Hey Ino do you think pink roses or white roses would go with the red roses better?" Hinata asked softly.

"White. The red and pink would clash I think. Besides the white will match your eyes."

"I'm so glad I can ask you for your opinion. Your far better at this than I am."

"Aww, Hinata you're so sweet. I'm sure you could've figured this out on your own if you didn't have me to ask," Ino said happily.

"Oh! Probably not Ino, I'm just so lousy at picking out colors. You're just so good at it you don't realize how hard it is."

* * *

"Hey Sasuke what did you mean punishment? Is this what you call punishment?" Sakura asked as he leaned in and kissed her. 

"Hmm… yes but not the kind you're thinking of. Your punishment is simply for saying Lee was better than me. That's unacceptable. Your punishment is that you have to pay attention to me, and only me for the rest of the night."

"Oh. And what if I refuse?" Sakura said jokingly.

"Then I force you to pay attention to me."

"You like to hog the spotlight don't you? Does it bother you that I don't think about you my every waking moment? Does it bother you that my sister don't think about you their every waking moment? Hmm, Sasuke?

"Of course that doesn't bother me. I happen to know that your sisters think about me their every waking moment. It's you I'm worried about."

"You jerk."

"I could care less what you decide to call me as long as you're still kissing me," Sasuke replied.

"Pervert."

"If you say so."

* * *

Naruto and Shikamaru had been walking around the palace just randomly opening doors to see what was in rooms that they didn't really know much about. However they really hadn't expected to find this… 

"You idiots get out of my room!!" Neji shouted.

"So this is where your room is, Neji… we always wondered about that. On the other hand we weren't actually looking for it today. This only proves the well known fact that if you want to find something then you should stop looking for it," Shikamaru stated clearly trying to avoid his older brother's wrath.

"Get out of my room NOW!" Neji shouted clearly enraged.

"Yes sir."

(Now based off of the fact that you poor people don't have any idea what's going on I'm going to do a flashback.)

**FLASHBACK**

_"I wonder what's in this room, Shikamaru. Lets check it out," Naruto said. Then, before Shikamaru could remind him to knock, he was opening the door._

_And on the other side of the door was Neji's room where he appeared to be having a make-out session with Tenten. And from what the two startled boys could tell they were French kissing and everything._

_Now as we said before Shikamaru and Naruto were shocked, but Neji and Tenten were easily a lot more surprised than the two younger boys. And Neji didn't like surprises much. Tenten had been an exception and only after the shock had worn off. But when Neji got a surprise it normally got him ticked off which was what had brought them to the point before the flashback._

**End flashback**

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU TWO THINK YOU WERE DOING BARGING IN ON US LIKE THAT? HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?" Neji shouted.

The two boys ran out of their brother's room in both shock and terror.

"Neji? Neji just calm down, Neji! Please calm down." Tenten begged.

Neji growled and stared at the door. Then he felt the aura being directed at him.

"Something wrong Tenten?"

Neji turned around to look at the pretty young girl. She was both glaring at him in anger for ignoring her and pouting cutely trying to get him to stop ignoring her.

"No of course not. Nothing's wrong Neji." Tenten said although it was clear that she was lying.

Neji leaned in really close to her. So close that their lips were less than a centimeter apart. "I don't believe you," he whispered moving to nuzzle his cheek against hers. "Something's wrong. Am I not paying enough attention to you? Hmm… or maybe you want my brothers to come back and watch our make out session."

"Now you're just teasing me Neji. You aren't being fai... mmph." Tenten was cut off as Neji started kissing her again.

"You're so cute when you're mad Tenten. But I would prefer if you would direct your anger at someone else," Neji said when he broke apart from Tenten. She looked like she wanted to respond to that statement but she was still panting and it didn't really help when Neji moved back in almost immediately and reclaimed her lips.

* * *

"Whoa… Shikamaru… Neji was like… making out with Tenten… and we walked in on it… and we're still alive… he didn't kill us… she must've had him in a really good mood… I wonder what she promised she'd do with him tonight…" Naruto said still slightly shocked. 

"Normally I would rebuke you for saying something like that but the proof is in the fact that we are clearly still alive… unless we're both really dead and that's the reason we can both see each other… Lets go ask Ino and Hinata if we still look alive to them," Shikamaru said still not sure whether to believe that his older brother hadn't completely murdered him.

"Good idea. I mean there's no way that Neji could've been so mad he'd kill his significant other's sisters. Right?"

"Right."

So the two still completely shocked brothers headed to go and ask their fiancées whether they were alive and if they were then they could actually get into the girls habits and actually pass on what they knew.

"Oh boys your back and just in time to. We just finished up our 'girl talk' for the night," Ino said. "Why do you two look so shocked?"

"They can see us, Shikamaru! We really are still alive! Neji didn't kill us! How great is that?" Naruto shouted.

"Why would Neji want to kill you Shikamaru?" Ino asked. She was clearly confused and so was Hinata.

"Well you see. This is exactly what happened…" Naruto started.

Five minutes later the girls were in shock. "Neji and Tenten were making out in his bedroom? Holy cow! I never expected you to come back with that kind of information." Ino said.

"Neither was I although the thing that surprised me was that they didn't know that it was Neji's room. I mean how long have you four lived in the same… palace? I thought that it would be easy to find out where your brother's room was," Hinata said.

"Neji doesn't let us near his room. We aren't to follow him to his room. And heaven forbid we aren't ever supposed to enter his room. That's a sin in its self," Shikamaru said in an offended tone.

"Okay, so he's a little protective of his privacy. Hey wait a minute if he didn't kill you and he normally would what was he doing with our sister that was putting him in such a good mood?" Ino asked suddenly feeling more shocked than before. "I mean so they were making out but you ruined that, so what were they going to do after that?"

"Umm… well my guess is that they're doing whatever it is that engaged couples do. Or maybe they crossed the line over into married couples. But she definitely must've been making him very happy for us to be here talking with you," Shikamaru said.

"You didn't say troublesome, Shikamaru," Ino pointed out.

"They shocked the all the troublesome out of me for the moment. I'll do my best to make up for it tomorrow. That is if Neji doesn't suddenly decide to kill us for ruining his make-out session. Speaking of which, Ino can we go to bed now? I think that maybe being well rested might save my life tomorrow. And if not then at least I get to spend the night next to a pretty girl. I feel since I could be on my deathbed then I should probably tell you this now before I lose my chance when I die. Naruto, you may want to say some similar things to Hinata while you're still alive. Now I'm just talking. Come on Ino lets go."

"You just want me to have a make out session with you, don't you," Ino asked.

"Well I can't say that I think it would hurt. We could have a make-out session if you want to," Shikamaru said innocently.

"Don't try and act innocent with me. Especially when the subject you're speaking on is that."

"Okay, okay lets just go," Shikamaru said as he pulled on Ino's hand and pulled her along behind him.

"So," Naruto said, "do you think she'll have a make out session with him?"

"Probably. She likes him and he complimented her. That almost makes it an immediate yes," Hinata said.

"Can we?"

"Can we what?"

"Well what I mean is can we have a make session since everyone else is?" Naruto said practically already guarding himself from his fiancée's wrath.

"Umm… well I suppose it couldn't hurt. But you better make sure no one can walk in on us. That would be really embarrassing."

"It's embarrassing for both parties. The one's doing the making out and the one's walking in on them on accident. Believe me… well at least about the walking in on them part… I've never actually made out with someone before now that I think about it. Hey you'll be my first!"

"How romantic… I get to be my fiancée's first make-out session. What about first kiss?"

"Yeah you'll be my first kiss too."

"That just makes it even more romantic."

* * *

"Wait a minute Sasuke. What did you mean earlier about my sisters thinking about you?" Sakura said suddenly feeling very unhappy with him for being so arrogant. 

"Okay so they think of me or Naruto. After all they have to think full time what are they doing to my sister? Should I kill them or should I allow them to live? That is the question," Sasuke said smoothly.

"You're so weird."

"But you love me anyway. Which is why I think it's time for us to start talking about children."

"Sasuke, we were having a moment. Don't ruin it by pulling that into a conversation while I'm laying on your bed, before we're married."

"Fine, fine."

* * *

"Tenten you acted as though you didn't want kids earlier. Do you not want kids?" Neji said. (Wow, him and Sasuke are practically thinking the same thing!) 

"It isn't that I don't want kids but I just got engaged. I don't think I'm ready to start thinking about having any more than two until I at least have had one and know what I'm dealing with," Tenten said flushing slightly. "And why do you find it necessary to bring that up now of all times? Am I boring you?"

"No! I just wanted to make sure that you wanted kids. You could never bore me. You're too pretty and talented to do that. I didn't mean it as an insult!"

"Neji I was kidding. There's no need to panic I'm completely insult free at the moment. However I am becoming insulted very quickly because this is the second time in ten minutes that you stopped making out with me. If you would like to give me a reason for that then I might become less insulted."

"Now that I think about it I really don't have a good reason. So I guess I'll just have to kiss you again."

"No now I'm insulted."

"Tenten," Neji warned.

"Something wrong Neji? Am I upsetting you?" Tenten asked sweetly.

"Yes and no. Something is wrong and you're too cute to upset me. Now kiss me before I make you."

"I would love to see you try and force me Neji."

"If you insist," Neji said and he pushed her down so she was pinned to the bed and started kissing her. (They don't do anything so stop thinking it!!!)

After Neji finished kissing her he let her back up and smirked at her.

"Well I guess you showed me who's the boss. Note to self, listen when Neji wants to do something," Tenten giggled.

"We need to get some sleep. I'm still contemplating whether or not to kill my brothers."

"Those brothers are going to marry my sisters if you need reminded," Tenten said allowing herself to be pulled down into a sleeping position on Neji's bed and then allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist.

* * *

Author Note: I know this is a little mushy and stuff but I've been trying to get to this basic area since I started the story. It wasn't easy getting them to all have make-out sessions on the same night. But this update came a lot sooner than my last one in any case. Yay! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Shikamaru, Neji's coming! Hide, duck and cover! Run!" Naruto whispered relatively quietly for his normal actions.

"You two know that you'll have to face him sooner or later right?" Ino said glancing at the two boys that were attempting to sneak away.

"She's right. Hiding wont do you any good anyway. After all how long could you possibly hide from your own brother? I mean you live in the same… never mind. In a place this big he may never find you but that's not really the point. You'll have to face him sooner or later," Hinata stated calmly.

"Why do you have to start talking in words that make since? For once can't you think on the fact that Neji is going to rip out our spines quite possibly?" Shikamaru asked.

"We could ask Tenten to ask him not to kill you," Hinata said clearly just trying to get the two boys to calm down.

"What are you two doing?" Ino asked noticing the boys still trying to hide or something in defense against Neji.

"Yeah your hiding place is awful," Tenten said as she walked in next to Neji. "Ino has been known to be yelling and be hidden better than you two. Speaking of which, what are you hiding from?"

"Don't kill us Neji!" Naruto said throwing himself down at his brother's feet. Shikamaru soon followed his action.

"…Hn…" said Neji.

"Is that a I'll think about it or a you two are dead?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's a 'you're lucky you're marrying Tenten's sisters or you'd be dead'," Tenten elaborated.

"Oh, I see."

"So he's not going to kill us?" Naruto asked.

"No. But you might not want to bring up that topic because he might change his mind," Tenten stated.

"Good point. Hey I just realized something, don't you and Neji have to get married in like… I don't know two days. Have you even started planning your wedding?" Shikamaru asked.

"Are you kidding? We've had our wedding planned out since… three days after we met. All the arrangements have been made as well. We are getting married and we are completely prepared," Tenten replied.

"Wow. Shikamaru and I haven't even started planning our wedding. I mean okay so I've already decided that the flowers have to be purple and white and the vows have to be traditional and… okay pretty much I know what the wedding's going to be like but we haven't agreed to anything yet," Ino stated.

"Our wedding is going have cherry blossoms basically. After all Sakura does mean cherry blossom," Sasuke said walking into the room with Sakura at his side.

"Yeah. What kind of flowers are you going to have at your wedding, Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"We're going to have white and yellow roses. Because we didn't want pink and we decided not to have red. Neji insisted on roses though." Tenten replied.

"Uh-huh, so you've had this planned out for several days now then haven't you?" Ino stated more than she asked.

"Yeah. In any case they've even started making my wedding gown. And the queen has so kindly… she has been giving me royalty lessons. By the end of her lessons I'm going to be prim and proper and all high and mighty!" Tenten cried.

"That is unacceptable. I like you the way you are. I will speak to my mother about her training and insist that she stops attempting to change you." Neji stated.

"Aww… how romantic," the other three girls cooed.

"Neji. Stop it you're making us look bad. I can't look bad in front of Sakura she's the only girl I've ever in my entire life been interested in," Sasuke whispered to his older brother.

"I wasn't trying to be romantic. I just don't want her to turn out like mother," Neji stated loudly. It was pretty obvious he was just trying to make his brothers (coughSasukecough) look better in front of their fiancée.

"Thank you," the other three boys mumbled to him.

"Anyway, on to today's more important subjects. Like for instance, Tenten and I have to go and train her palace style some more. And you all need to go do whatever it is that you're supposed to be doing," Neji stated. Now it was clear that he was just tired of talking to these people and wanted to ditch.

"Yeah Sakura and I have to go and finish our wedding plans," Sasuke stated.

"I have to go and agreed with all of Ino's wedding plans even if I don't like them. How troublesome." Shikamaru stated.

"Hinata and I already finished planning our wedding last night so… I guess we're just going to go hang out together." Naruto said.

"I swear these guys are more chatty than us girls," Ino stated as she grabbed Shikamaru and drug him off to plan her wedding.

* * *

"Tenten, how many times do I have to tell you that you have to keep your foot turned more to the left than that? And your other foots heel shouldn't come off of the ground at all. You're off balance," Neji chided.

"Why do I have to learn this fighting style anyway? I've fought with weapons my whole life and they have never, not even once failed me," Tenten whined.

"You must learn this style to satisfy my mother or you will not be allowed to fight at all. You should be glad you aren't knitting and sewing right now," Neji stated.

"Fine. But that doesn't make me any happier about it."

"How about we make a deal. If you at least make an effort to learn palace style then once we're married I'll let you use your weapons. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Now you'll only have to put up with palace style for two more days and then you'll be able to use your weapons. I don't understand why you're so attached to those weapons anyway."

"It doesn't matter why I'm so attached to them Neji. All that matters is that I am. Besides do you really want me to explain my very sentimental story about why I love weapons so much to you?" Tenten asked

"Yes. But not right now. Right now you must focus on palace style. And your footing is still wrong."

* * *

"So then we agree that anyone can come to our wedding? Even the lowest peasants? Because all of my friends come from the lower class," Ino stated.

"Sure Ino. All of your friends can come to the wedding. I really don't care what you do to the wedding as long as you don't make it pink and extremely girly. Elegant you can do, but not pink and girly. Really I don't care if you make it pink as long as it's not girly." Shikamaru stated.

"Fine, then I'll stop asking your opinion then," Ino stated. She sounded quite irritated.

"I just gave you my opinion. Besides if you don't do it the way you want it then you wont be happy with the results of it. I know that much about you at the very least Ino," Shikamaru stated.

"But Shikamaru," Ino whined, "It's your wedding too. Don't you want to put at least a little input into what I'm doing with it?"

"Fine here's my input, Ino, I trust your taste and I'm sure that if you really need assistance in arranging a wedding, something I have no idea how to do, then you can go and talk to one of your sisters," Shikamaru stated.

"Oh I guess you're right. I mean you really have no taste whatsoever. I mean really, have you been wearing the same outfit your entire life?"

"Troublesome woman, this was not meant to be turned into a 'me bashing session' it was supposed to just tell you I wouldn't know how to arrange a wedding if I had to," Shikamaru complained.

"Whatever."

"Troublesome."

* * *

"But Sasuke," Sakura whined, "I want my sisters to be the bridesmaids. I don't want some random girls that I don't even know to be the bridesmaids."

"But these girls wanted to be involved in our wedding." Sasuke stopped for a moment to think. "On second thought we can involve them in some other way that they couldn't do something to destroy the wedding. Maybe we could just let them stand in the back and tell them not to move."

"Now you're beginning to worry me."

"Lets put it this way. They probably would be much happier if one of them were the bride instead of just being involved in the wedding ceremony. Actually if you hadn't of come along my father probably would've married me off to one of them. But don't tell them that or they might kill you."

"You sure are more talkative today than you ever have been before."

"Whatever."

"There's the cold prince that we all know and love," Sakura said sarcastically.

"Are you trying to imply that you wouldn't love me if I became more chatty," Sasuke mocked.

"Hmm. I don't know Sasuke. Maybe," Sakura replied in mock seriousness.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Oh really?"

"Guess you'll never know, will you?" Sakura stated.

"We will see about that."

* * *

"Naruto are you sure that we haven't forgotten anything at all for our wedding?" Hinata asked for the umpteenth time.

"Lets see. Dress, food, drinks, guests, bridesmaids, those guys that walk with the bridesmaids, one of those guys that marries people, someone to walk with you down the aisle, music, flowers… yeah we have everything, Hinata. Relax."

"But…"

"Relax. If you don't calm down you're going to make yourself sick from all the stress." Naruto stated.

"I suppose."

"Hey we're all back together again! So how did everyone's day go?" Naruto shouted to the other groups.

"It was going fine right up until you started shouting, loser," Sasuke stated as he shot a glare at Naruto.

"Yeah Naruto why do you have to be so loud and annoying all the time?" Sakura asked in an annoyed tone.

"At least Naruto is friendly and has a personality," Hinata shot back in her fiancées defense.

"Don't you even get started with me, Hinata," Sakura growled.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru groaned.

"No kidding," Ino answered.

"I think they're all annoying," Neji stated.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, all of you shut up before I make you shut up," Tenten growled in an annoyed tone.

"Wow she's irritable. Must be pre-wedding jitters," Sakura said.

"Uh huh," the rest of the threatened group answered.

"…They are all losers…" Tenten and the not threatened group answered.

"So your wedding is the day after tomorrow. Are you nervous too, Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"Hn."

"That meant no pipsqueak. And shut up," Tenten stated.

"Well aren't we nice?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"I would be nicer if you weren't being stupid."

"Hey!" Sasuke shouted.

"Here we go again."

"Sasuke. Sakura is tired you should take her to bed now," Tenten said in a threatening tone.

"I'm not tire…"

"Oh, yes you are."

"Sasuke lets go to bed," Sakura said as she grabbed his arm and drug him off.

"If anyone else wants to start a fight I suggest you don't do it while I'm in the room." And then Tenten walked out of the room with Neji.

"I think we all have pre-wedding jitters," Shikamaru said. "None of us are acting the way we normally do."

"You got that right," his three remaining companions replied.

* * *

Author notes: I can't even remember the last time I updated. But with Valentines Day coming up I thought maybe I should try and update. (Even thought I don't particularly like Valentines Day. It's way to pink and lacey for me.)

Thank you for reading and please continue to review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author note: I am skipping to Neji and Tenten's wedding instead of having another day of nothing. Thank you.**

**Chapter 12**

"Crap, crap, crap, crap! Oh crap! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! N-N-N-Neji today, Neji, today, oh crap!" Tenten whimpered.

"Tenten… Tenten… Tenten calm down… Tenten come here," Neji said as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against his chest.

"Neji I'm so nervous. Oh crap. I-I don't think I can go through with this," Tenten whimpered.

"Tenten," Neji murmured, "do you love me?"

"Yes. But…"

"Do you think you're making a mistake by marrying me?"

"No… no…but…"

"Then there's nothing to worry about. By tonight we'll be married and you'll be able to use your weapons again."

"Neji… are you attempting to bribe me into marrying you? I figured that you would never bribe someone." Tenten teased.

"I am not bribing you. Do I need to bribe you? I was under the impression that we were in love and I didn't need to bribe you," Neji murmured.

"You don't!"

"Tenten, calm down. I was just kidding," Neji said softly.

"But Neji…"

"Tenten, it's too early to be getting upset. It's only two thirty a.m."

"I'm sorry, its just I'm really nervous."

"Just relax. Breathe," he whispered softly into her ear. "There's nothing to be worried about."

Tenten shifted slightly so that she was half facing him. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you more than you can even imagine. But don't tell my parents they might try to 'help me' again," Neji answered. Shortly afterwards he felt her slump against his chest.

…………………………Several hours later……………………

"Tenten, are you nervous? I mean it's okay if you're nervous but really you shouldn't be because you look fabulous in that dress," Ino exclaimed in one breath. Ino was the one that seemed nervous.

"Really, Ino, I'm not all that nervous."

"No! If you're nervous it's okay!" Sakura put in. She seemed just as nervous as Ino.

"I'm not nervous you two."

At this Ino and Sakura walked out seeming ready to faint.

"Tenten? Are you nervous?" Hinata said giving her older sister a knowing look.

"Yes, but hell will freeze over before I let Ino and Sakura know that."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Neji is just as nervous as you are."

"Somehow I doubt it," Tenten murmured.

"Somehow I don't," Hinata replied.

* * *

"Neji? Are you aware that you've straightened that flower seventeen times in the last five minutes?" Shikamaru asked. 

"Shut up or I'll inflict physical harm on you," Neji growled as he straightened the flower once again.

"You're supposed to go out there now Neji," Sasuke stated.

"Okay," he straightened the flower again before he went out to the altar.

"He's as nervous as he could possibly get," Naruto stated.

"Yeah."

"Time for us to go out. Are you ready Tenten?"

"Yes."

(Because of my lack of knowledge of how a wedding ceremony is laid out I'm not even going to attempt to tell you how it all goes.)

Anyway they managed to get through the entire ceremony without any major problems. (Except that Lee kept trying to hug Neji as they were coming back down the aisle. That nearly got Lee killed.)

…………………………After the wedding…………………………

"That wasn't so bad. I mean sure I was having a nervous breakdown but it could've been worse right?" Tenten said in a shaky voice.

"I can think of about two hundred and fifty seven different ways that could've been worse right off the top of my head," Neji replied.

"Oh? Please enlighten me."

Neji began pointing at randomly at girls around his age, "One, two, three… get the picture?"

"You could've been marrying one of them?" Tenten asked.

"That would've been a lot worse if you ask me," Neji stated. "Now lets hurry and get out of my parents sight before they try to introduce us to the young couple from another country and start trying to convince us to make an alliance with them by marrying our children off to theirs."

"There is no way I'm marrying my children off to another nation because your parents want us to. I've noticed they aren't exactly the sanest people I've ever met. Of course they did have me abducted and forced here against my will. That could have affected my thoughts on them."

"It could have. On the other hand I wouldn't call them sane myself. Then again I found out that instead of forcing me to marry some girl who was completely devoted to me, they abducted a girl who didn't want anything to do with me. That could have affected my thoughts on them."

"I suppose so. Where exactly did you want us to go again?"

"You'll figure it out," Neji murmured.

"You aren't thinking…"

"We really could get started on that one kid you wanted to have, before you decided how many kids you wanted, right away," Neji whispered.

"Alright," Tenten said rolling her eyes.

……………………….Several weeks later…………………...

All of the couples were happily married now. Sasuke and Sakura's wedding had gone fine apart from the five girls that had to be forced to leave due to the fact that they attempted to attack Sakura. Tenten had gladly removed them from palace grounds.

Shikamaru and Ino's wedding had been interesting. Shikamaru had said 'troublesome' at the end of all of his sentences and Ino had started yelling at him. The people at the wedding were so confused they weren't even sure if at the end of the ceremony Ino and Shikamaru were married or not.

Surprisingly Naruto and Hinata's wedding had gone the most smoothly of all. The only thing that had happened at their wedding was that Hinata tripped as she got to the altar, but Naruto caught her so it didn't really matter.

"You know people are always talking about how being married to someone is so different from dating them? Well so far I've only found one major difference and I'm not about to start talking about it to everyone," Ino said to her sisters who she was finally able to talk to.

"I know what you mean. I mean I suppose we never really dated, we were engaged and our engagement was probably a little different from that of other people's engagements. I mean we were spending our entire life with them the second we met them," Sakura pondered.

"I'm just glad the wedding is over. I was so nervous with all those people watching me. And then I just had to trip," Hinata said.

"I'm just glad that I'm allowed to use my weapons again. Oh how I missed my weapons," Tenten added.

* * *

"That troublesome woman has been having mood swings. I fear the worst," Shikamaru stated. 

"You've been married for three weeks. If the worst is that she's well you know… then you're probably right. Sakura's been having mood swings too," Sasuke stated.

"Hinata just acts like she did when we first met. She yells at me one second and then the next second she's crying that we don't talk anymore and we just talked for three hours," Naruto stated.

"Tenten acts normally most of the time but sometimes she starts getting really quiet and she refuses to speak to me and I haven't done anything to make her mad," Neji stated.

"Do you think that's just how women act when they first get married?" Naruto asked.

"Loser. That's how woman act when they're… how to put this into terms you'll understand…" Sasuke started.

"When they are possibly getting ready to have a child," Neji stated.

"Oh. So…oh…how the heck are we supposed to find out for sure? I don't think you're supposed to just ask a girl a question like that."

"Maybe they'll just tell us in time," Shikamaru said.

"Lets hope so. I find no joy in the thought of asking my wife if she's with child," Sasuke said.

……………………………Later………………………….

"Neji… you know how after our wedding we went to go get started on that first child? Well umm… how to put this? We're going to be parents!" Tenten said nervously.

There was silence for a moment.

"Neji? Are you alright?" Tenten asked.

"I…think…so…." Neji said. (I suppose guessing it is one thing, knowing it is a completely different issue).

"Neji just breathe."

Neji sat down on the bed. "We're going to be parents… that's… great news! We have to go tell everyone!" Neji said when he finally came back to his senses.

"And I was beginning to think that you were going to pass out."

"Hn."

"Yes I should've known that you don't pass out for any reason at all," Tenten said softly.

* * *

"Sasuke I've practiced this every way that I could think of it and I think that the best way is this one. You might want to sit down," Sakura said. Sasuke gave her a funny look but sat down nonetheless. "We're going to be parents." 

"…"

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke! Oh crap, he passed out!"

* * *

"Shikamaru sit down," Ino commanded. "We're going to be having a child. Now be happy." 

"Yes Ino, dear," Shikamaru said. "Lets go tell everyone!"

"Oh! I knew that you'd be excited Shikamaru. I'm so glad that you're happy!"

"Like you gave me a choice," Shikamaru muttered.

"What was that Shikamaru, sweetie?"

"Nothing. Just trying to figure out who to tell first."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

"Naruto we're going to have a baby!" Hinata said to no one in particular. No maybe not. Maybe, we're going to be parents!" 

"We are?" Naruto said behind her.

"Ahh! Naruto you scared me. You heard that?" Hinata asked.

"Yes."

"I thought so. Umm… we're going to be parents…"

"That's great news. We have to go tell everyone. Alright, I'm going to be a dad!"

"He took that rather well. I was expecting him to freak out at the very least."

……………………………Later……………………………..

"All of you are with child? This is wonderful news! We must announce it to the whole kingdom!" the queen said happily. "I'm going to be a grandmother. This is so exciting! Sasuke what's wrong with you?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure, dear, you're a little pale." The queen stated.

"He just hasn't quite digested the information yet I don't think," Sakura said.

"Of course. Don't worry its always a little worrying at first. But you'll get used to it," the king said. "Now to go and tell the entire kingdom."

…………………….Later when the couples are alone……………………

"Sasuke I would do anything for you."

"You are my life, Sakura."

* * *

"Ino you make even this troublesome world worth living in." 

"Shikamaru I love you as much as you say troublesome."

* * *

"Naruto I love you so much I can hardly stand it." 

"I love you more than I love breathing, Hinata."

* * *

"Tenten I love you more than anything." 

"I love you too Neji, more than life itself."

* * *

Author note: I'm sorry about those last few things. I just wanted to put them in there because they sort of just came to me. Well Queen of His Heart is finally complete. It's kind of sad. But fear not I have a few ideas up my sleeve and hopefully once I start trying to write them they'll turn out well enough to put up. 

I hope you enjoyed this fan fiction. It was really fun to write and I thank all of you who reviewed.


End file.
